Teamwork
by AwakenDreams
Summary: That still didn’t change the fact that they were a passed out and… oh god Zuko was nearly naked too.The boy didn’t have the guts to lift the blanket to check.Katara,Iroh,and Aang have been captured, Zuko and Sokka must work together with Jun to save them.


Time line : Mid way into Book 2 : Earth

Don't own Avatar

Teamwork

Chapter one: Together?

Three bodies sat quietly in each other's presence. None of them knew what to say in this sort of situation.

In one of Zuko's not so rare attempts to capture the avatar they were in fact captured by yet another player in this crazy deadly game.

"Aang… do you really think…?"

"I don't know Katara"

"If I know my nephew…"

Katara, Aang, and Iroh let those last words float within the air for a moment.

"We are doomed aren't we Aang?"

"… I wouldn't say… doomed really……" The boy tried to annihilate any growing fears in his friend. "I mean… if Sokka can work together with Zuko…."

Simultaneous all three of their heads dropped, "We're doomed."

--

"So warm…." Sokka snuggled the pillow tighter. Wait, why did his pillow move? And… why did it have arms?

"guhhhhhhh" 

and since when did pillow groan! Dark eyes flew open and stared in sock at the wounded Zuko – who he was just snuggling.

"YUCK!" In recorded time for a wounded man Sokka flew off of the exiled prince. "I've been contaminated!"

An amused chuckle filtered through the air. The warrior's head shot up and finally took in his surroundings. It was a tavern inn, two beds and the place looked pretty cheep. His eyes finally stopped at the source of the noise. 

Dressed in a pair of simple black pants and a bra the woman had an amused look on her face. She had dark black locks of hair; while one side of it was pushed behind her left ear the right half covered her eye. The woman before him was the same one that worked with Zuko before trying to capture Aang.

Sokka's hand went for his trusty weapon to find it missing – along with everything else but his loin cloth. His mind began to work faster, his body was bandaged – fairly well might he add. That still didn't change the fact there was a passed out and… oh god Zuko was nearly naked too. The boy didn't have the guts to lift the blanket to check.

"..W-whats going on… where is Aang and Katara."

Damn why did he stutter?

"Calm down boy-o I saved you two, you better thank me nicely."

"Wait…. what do you mean?" Sokka looked around for something anything to cover himself with. Spotting a pillow on the other bed Sokka quickly grabbed it and placed it over his lap.

Much better.

" Zula? don't remember much do you? Did she hit you a little too hard on the head? I got to say you two got bad taste in girlfriends." The stranger flicked a few strains loose hair behind her ear.

"… I remember… Zuko showed up… he and Aang got into a serious fight… and then that old man with Zuko started to yell something… Zula appeared and grabbed Katara… and then…I went after her…"

A small smiled crept onto the strange woman's lips, "Right there, Zuko got distracted the boy hit him pretty hard with an air blast, knocked the brat right out. I just happened to be passing by, by the time I got there you were out cold and all three of them were gone." 

"Just… who are you?"

"Jun. Now, it's time to save your sister and his girlfriend and the other two."

"WOOOAH wait a sec… whose girlfriend?" Sokka just had to make sure. He eyed Zuko with great distaste. Maybe he can throw him out the window and Zuko would break his neck on the fall.

Oh that would just be wonderful.

Jun just smiled smugly and walked over to Zuko. "I know you're awake, get up. You owe me big. You and that old man."

"… Never thought I would see you again." One of Zuko's golden eyes opened to glare at the woman.

"Now, now is that any way to thank your savior?"

Sokka just stared at the two, who the heck was this woman?

"I don't need your help" Stubbornly Zuko moved to sit up only to fall back down onto the cheep bed.

"Yes well I am not the one who got the crap beat out of him." Jun shifted her attention to Sokka once more. She took three long strides and pulled out his old clothes. Without a care where they landed, she tossed them in the general direction of Sokka.

He caught his cloths and tossed her a glare.

Eye brows slightly raised Jun looked at the two, "I will put it simply, and they have something I want. I am willing to work together with you two since we all have common goals. What do you say boys?"

In unison both Sokka and Zuko answered, "I am not working with him!"

---

"So Aang are you sure you can't break out of those locks?" Katara asked softly.

The bald head monk only nodded. "Something… is off about them I can't break them with normal means…"

Her blue glaze shifted towards Iroh, "I am just an old man."

A soft sigh fell out of her lips. "We aren't going to get out of here any time soon are we?"

"I am sure Sokka will come and save us Katara don't give up hope!" Aang answered happily.

"I am sure my nephew will come as well." The old man and the avatar nodded together.

"Oh… I am not worried about them not coming… I am worried about them killing each other on the way here."

Silence fell upon them again. 


End file.
